


Chanson

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, LBSC Sprint Fic, Ooh he's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: Marinette goes to visit Luka on board the Liberty, only to find him holding an unexpected bundle.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Chanson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feminaexlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminaexlux/gifts).



Marinette grinned as she made her way through the streets of Paris humming to herself as she made her way to the Liberty. She was on her way to see the man who had captured her heart two years ago, during that wild summer between college and lycee. He made her happier than she had ever thought possible, his love calm and honest and strong, none of the fear, jitters, and stress she’d felt before. Boarding the Liberty, she heard Luka but could not see him, no guitar, just his voice, crooning to someone, his voice soft and low and filled with wonder. 

She stepped into their sunroom and there he was. Luka stood with his back to her, swaying, his arms wrapped around something small. Marinette was several steps into the room before Luka heard her, his attention torn from the bundle in his arms, to glance up at her. Marinette froze, her eyes taking in Luka holding the tiny form wrapped in an old blue blanket, bouncing it softly as he sang.

Her brain froze. Marinette stared at him, taking in the soft look that Luka was offering the baby as he sang a soft lullaby, and her heart melted. If she hadn’t already been head over heels in love with Luka before, she would have been absolutely gone in that moment. Marinette watched Luka with the same soft look he was giving the baby. “Oh… he’s so hot!” was the only coherent thought in her head, until Luka turned his smile on her and her ability to think even that much disappeared. 

She must have been staring, because Luka’s voice, soft and warm, echoed through her head, calling her name. “Marinette. Are you alright?”

“You are so hot.” Marinette blinked twice, blushing at Luka’s chuckle. “I mean, is that ours? Uh, Why are you holding a baby?”

Luka’s shoulders were shaking in silent mirth, even as his cheeks tinged pink. Ignoring her first two statements, he grinned down at the bundle in my arms, as he walked over to the couch and sat, tucking the sleeping baby against his chest, and patted the seat next to him. Marinette perched next to him, not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby, patting the downy black hair that covered the top of the baby’s head with a finger. That bundle let out a tiny sigh and snuggled contentedly into Luka’s chest. 

“You want to know why I’m holding a baby? Honestly, I’m not entirely sure”. Luka shuffled the sleeping baby into the crook of one arm, lifting the other, so he could rest it around Marinette’s shoulders. “Ma walked in with a baby, handed it to me, and then left again. This was about half an hour ago.” 

Marinette was less surprised that she would have been a year ago. “Does the baby have a name?” She felt Luka shrug against her. “Is it a boy or a girl?” Another shrug. Do you even know where the baby came from?”

This time Luka chuckled. No, but Ma did have a bag slung over her shoulder that I’d never seen before. It’s over in the corner if you want to check it out.”  
Slipping out from under his arm, Marinette stood and walked over to the bag he indicated. It was a soft green cloth bag with a cute yellow lion on the front. Reaching inside, she pulled out two diapers and a small container of formula with a lone bottle. She had just finished unpacking the meager contents of the bag when a foul smell filled the room. Luka’s eyes started to water from the smell, and the bundle in his arms had the audacity to giggle before it let out an ear-piercing shriek. 

Marinette found she couldn’t blame the baby, she’d probably be screaming too if that foul smell was coming out of her. Grabbing one of the diapers, Marinette turned to Luka. “Ok… I’m going to need a towel or blanket to change him? her? on as well as at least one warm damp cloth… or maybe just a hose to clean them with.” Sighing, Marinette looked up at Luka. At least now we’ll have one of our questions answered.

They set the makeshift changing station on Luka’s bed, and Marinette took charge of the diaper change. Fortunately, the mess was contained, and not as bad as the smell had led them to believe. Once clean, Marinette left the baby, that they’d quickly determined was a boy, angrily screaming in her boyfriend’s arms and went to the kitchen to make a bottle for the baby they had nicknamed Chanson

Hurrying back, Marinette took the baby, cradling the little boy as she fed him, and Luka went to fetch a dishcloth to use as a burp rag. Changed and fed, Chanson fell asleep with his face nestled in Marinette’s neck. She stroked his back, letting Luka’s soft voice flow over them in a sweet lullaby. Snuggling into Luka, Marinette let out a soft sigh, much like the one the baby in her arms did. 

When Anarka arrived home, Juleka and Rose in tow, the three of them carrying supplies for the baby, they walked into the sunroom to find Luka and Marinette asleep on the sofa, the baby snuggled between them. Grinning down at them, Ankara brushed her fingers over her son’s hair, muttering, “Not now, my boy. Not for you. But one day.”


End file.
